Admiration is where it starts
by theawesomejodi14
Summary: GenosxSaitama. Rated T for potential language. Genos clearly admires Saitama. But is it just admiration or is it possibly something more? Is it just admiration when a student moves in with their teacher, does all the chores around their apartment and study their every move?
1. First Stage: Admiration

**Author's note: Hello fellow readers! (And SaiGen shippers) This is my first one punch man fanfiction and my first fanfiction for a while so I've probably gotten a bit rusty. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and maybe leave a review if you want of feedback or constructive criticism. Thanks! :D**

 **Stage One: Admiration is where it starts**

Genos was going about his usual business; doing his daily patrol, writing more in his study guides of Saitama (which was on volume 24 and counting), washing the dishes (using his convenient built-in dryer that had made Saitama jealous after doing years of hand-drying dishes) and doing other chores around the apartment, and checking the fan mail sent to the both of them (some if which he incinerated since it was 'unnecessary' hate mail towards his master).

It was a quite day, no monster alerts, no disasters, not even a purse snatching incident; this left the two heroes with very little to do. Genos had already finished the chores - even double-checking just to make sure he hadn't neglected anything- and walked into the living room to see his teacher Saitama flicking through a manga volume with disinterest; most likely because he had read it multiple times already, Genos guessed since he recognized the cover of the book.

The news was on TV but it was more like background noise since there wasn't anything going on in the cities, only fuelling Genos' need to have something to do with the lack of hero duties.

"There isn't much going on these days." Saitama sighed longingly at the TV, almost as if staring at it long enough would make something happen that needed a hero. "Lucky I moved up to B class when I did otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do my weekly quota."

"Yes. It's been much quieter than usual." Agreed Genos.

"I guess it's good and all but it leaves us heroes with nothing to do."

"...Yes."

Saitama stopped and pondered for a bit. He then closed his manga book and set it aside. He got up, stretched his shoulders that gave a satisfying 'pop' and faced Genos with his usual bland, egg-face expression.

"Say, Genos. Since it's a rare day off, is there anything you want to do.?"

"M-me?" Genos stuttered; flattered that his sensei would ask him first. He straightened up before replying. "I believe we should make use of this time to do training. We can never be sure when the cities will be in danger so we must improve ourselves as much as we can since we have time to-"

"No." Saitama interrupted. _Better stop him there before he starts on one of his stupidly long monologues again..._

Genos was taken aback by his teacher's community. "...'No'?" Genos asked in shock. "Why would you say that, Sensei?"

"The reason why is..." Saitama paused. _I can't tell him it's because I can't be arsed...I'll have to come up with something convincing..._

He changed his expression to that of a typical anime character about to give an inspirational quote...which was only marginally different due to the fact that he just made this up on the spot just so he didn't disappoint his student. "I agree that training is essential in order to become stronger, but rest is equally important."

Genos' was in awe and bowed a whole ninety degrees im respect towards Saitama. "Those are truly wise words, Sensei; as expected of you. I must write this down at once!" He stood up again and dashed to start a new study guide on Saitama.

 _Well, he bought it..._ Saitama thought, though he felt a slight pang of guilt for, what seemed to him as, deceiving the young cyborg into believing he was much wiser than he actually was. I mean, does a typical 'wise guy' wear a hoodie saying 'oppai'* on it? Wouldn't think so.

Upon reflection of his new quote, his guilt subsided as he thought _actually, that wasn't complete bull, I kinda agree with that myself._

Removing himself from his thoughts, he walked over to the small table where Genos was hastily scribbling down his 'wise words'.

He gently placed a hand on Genos' shoulder who then turned his head around and looked up at his teacher questionably. "...Sensei?"

"You know Genos," Saitama began. "I've been watching your progress since I made you my disciple." _Technically speaking, it's more like when you insisted that I became your teacher...but now is not the time for that._ Saitama thought. "You've become much stronger than before."

 _Sensei has...been watching me?_ Genos thought. He could hear an irregular whirr in his core at the thought.

"I'm not surprised though." Saitama continued, snapping Genos from his thoughts. Genos looked up to see Saitama smiling down at him proudly. "You've worked so hard to get this far."

Genos shuffled round to face his teacher and once again bowed before him.

"I'm honoured by your praise, Sensei." Genos said.

"However," Saitama continued, causing Genos to lift his head at attention. "I'm worried that you overwork yourself sometimes. While it's good to be enthusiastic and dedicated, damaging yourself by doing too much won't do any good either."

Genos carefully considered his words and slowly nodded, then nodded once more in agreement. "Yes, you are right, Sensei. My only intention was just to become stronger but I did not consider that I may have been going too far." He raised his head to meet Saitama's eyes; a small smile danced across his lips, briefly reminding Saitama that although Genos was part robot, he was still part human. "Thank you, Sensei. I will heed your words and take better care of myself."

Saitama scratched the back of his bald head and walked away slowly with his back to Genos. "Don't mention it, I'm just looking out for you. Isn't that what I should be doing as your teacher?"

Genos was taken aback by his generosity but then smiled. "True."

He went to go back to writing in his study guide but was stopped by Saitama holding him by his wrist. Before he could ask about his teacher's sudden action, Saitama chuckled and said to him "C'mon, you don't need to write everything I say down. Knowing you, you'll probably remember it anyway. Let's go out for a bit on our day off."

"S-sure. Let's go." He allowed himself to be dragged by his teacher out if their apartment.

Once again, he felt that same irregular whirr on his core in upon his teacher's contact. _This happened before...what is this? A reaction to something?_ He questioned.

 _...I'll have to ask Doctor Stench about it later..._

 ***Just in case you don't know, 'oppai' means 'boobs' in Japanese. The more you know :P**


	2. Second Stage: Realisation

**Hello readers! Sorry for the wait! College has started up again and I'm _super_ busy. I'll try and do as much as I can when I can so please be patient. Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy :D**

 **Disclaimer: (yes, I know I forgot to do this in the first chapter). If OPM really belonged to me, SaiGenos would be canon. Please support the original release because it is badass and hilarious.**

 **WARNING: Genos is so fluffy, beware of his adorableness.**

 **And Saitama...is just Saitama and acts as Saitama-ish as you would expect.**

 **Second Stage: Realisation**

After the duo exited there apartment, they began to leisurely walk down their street. Since this was City Z it was completely deserted, clearly deserving of it's title of a 'ghost city'. Neither Saitama nor Genos minded though; it was as if they had the whole city to themselves which, to be honest, they pretty much did.

It was a quiet evening, though not eerily quiet, but more peaceful, which was refreshing for the both of them, especially since they were usually surrounded by explosions or rubble being tossed around during their hero duties; it was a nice change from the norm.

Saitama looked upwards at the sky. It was starting to get quite dark despite the fact it wasn't that late in the evening. Well, that's winter for you. He breathed in the fresh air; as he exhaled, a small cloud formed in front of his mouth in reaction to the cold weather. Saitama had yet to release his grip on Genos. Although Genos had considered asking him to let go of his wrist, something in his human side didn't want him to...

 ***Whirr***

Once again Genos heard that irregular whirr in his core. He did a quick scan of his systems and even double-checked just to make sure. _No issues detected...so then what..._ Before he finished that thought, Saitama dragged him around the corner to seemingly nowhere and then finally released his grip on Genos. This raised a question that had been playing on the young cyborg's mind.

"Sensei." Genos said after a long silence. "May I ask, where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular." Replied Saitama. "I just wanted to go for a stroll and spend some time with you that doesn't involve fighting a monster or a building exploding."

Genos' eyes widened. Sensei wanted to...spend time with me...Saitama's words echoed in his head.

'Spend some time with you'

'-some time with you'

'-time with you'

'-with you'

 ***WHIRRRR***

Genos's core whirred loudly; his heating system went into overdrive and he swore he heard something in his systems clink. However, Saitama was oblivious and continued what he was saying without looking back at Genos. "I thought you could probably use a walk since you've been working so hard." Saitama patted his disciple on the back, which caused Genos to stagger slightly with an "uwah!" due to his teacher's inhumane strength. "You earned a break."

Saitama left his hand on his disciple's back for a little longer than normally would, the reason being that he noticed Genos was alot warmer than usual.

Genos straightened up before replying, causing Saitama to remove his hand from his back. "I-if Sensei believes so, then I-I will take advantage of this day away from hero duties to the f-fullest." He stuttered out. Saitama studied Genos' behavior carefully. _He's acting kinda strange. Did something malfunction in him? He doesn't need to hide it if that's the case..._

"Genos, are you ok?" Saitama eventually asked.

"Huh?" As sharp as ever, Sensei... "Why do you ask?"

Saitama looked at him questionably. "You seem warmer than usual..." he stated. He then said, worryingly. "Are you overheating?"

Genos paused for a moment before replying. "I...I do not believe so. My temperature is higher than usual, but my cooling systems should be able to deal with this much." He stopped to consider what to say next and then said with a slightly red face: "T-though, I have noticed that it occurs when I hear an irregular whir in my core."

"An irregular whir?" Saitama asked with a hand on his chin, oblivious to Genos blushing in the low light of the evening. He then looked back at Genos with an imaginary light bulb shining above his head "Is it a reaction to something?"

"Well..." Genos paused. "I-it seems to happen when you compliment me or t-touch me."

"When I-" Saitama's eyes widened in realisation. "...no way...Genos...it couldn't be?" Saitama said, placing his chin in one hand.

"I do not understand. Could it be what, Sensei?" Genos innocently asked, tilting his head to one side.

 _He seriously has no idea?_ Saitama thought, astonished. However, upon further thought, it became clear why this was the case. _Well...he is a cyborg, plus he didn't really get a chance to fall in love since he was only fifteen when the cyborg attacked so I shouldn't be surprised._ Then the big question dawned on him. _How am I supposed to explain this to him...?_

Genos was still looking at Saitama, waiting for an answer. "...Sensei?"

"Genos." Saitama spoke at last.

Saitama had Genos' full attention. "Yes?"

He then faced Genos and slowly asked. "Do you have feelings for me?"

Genos was taken aback slightly but replied confidently. "I have feelings of respect towards you-"

"I don't mean that." Saitama quickly interrupted and looked to his side. "I'm referring to something else."

"What...what do you mean, Sensei?"

Saitama paused and then sighed. _I'm just gonna have to ask him straight out; he won't get it otherwise..._ "I'll rephrase my question." Saitama said, looking back at Genos. He then replied to Genos in a soft, gentle tone.

"Genos...are you...in love with me?"

Genos froze. His mind was processing Saitama's question and each attempt to find an answer got nowhere.

 _Am I...in 'love' with Sensei?_

The word 'love' triggered something in Genos' systems. His heating system had almost lost control and his cooling systems were starting to fail in an attempt to avoid overheating. He started to shake violently beyond control. His core was in the worst condition compared to the rest of him; it whirred so loudly that even Saitama heard it.

"Oi, Genos, are you oka-"

"S-sorry Sensei!" Genos suddenly interrupted. "But I-I have to go v-visit my doctor immediately... e-e-excuse me!" Within one swift (though shaky) movement, he bowed towards his teacher and blasted towards Doctor Stench's lab using the rocket boosters in his feet.

Saitama stared blankly in the direction Genos had fled. "Is he really ok?" He wondered aloud. He then scratched the back of his bald head, turned heel and started heading back to his apartment. "Well, he'll come home when he's done at Doctor What's-His-Face."

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

As Genos flew through the air, his core refused to return to it's regular cycles and his cooling system was still struggling to cope with the heat his body was emitting.

 ** _Scanning...Scanning...systems are above optimal temperature...attempts to reduce temperature...failing..._**

Genos went through the previous events in order to figure out what exactly caused his systems to overheat. _I was talking to Sensei about some 'feeling'...the one in particular was...'love'..._

Once again, a small 'whirr' erupted from his core, however, it was minor compared to before.

 _My systems are unable to detect why that word in particular caused this reaction_ Genos thought with a hand on his chin. He began to consider any possibility as to why he had this react until an idea struck him.

 _Is_ _it possible that this is a reaction to something from when I was human?_

From the memories that remained stored in his brain, he searched for one that involved the word in question. The first thing that came to mind was a memory of his mother when he was nine years old...

The memory played back to him. It was a usual day back in his hometown (long before the out of control cyborg attacked); he and his family had been out for the day at a park near his house. He and his sibling, who was two years older than Genos, ran around without breaks; they were busy playing on everything the park had to offer: swings, seesaw, hopscotch; it was a fountain of limitless hours of fun for children.

Of course, despite the seemingly boundless amount of energy he had, he and his sibling eventually wore themselves out and they parents took them both home. Since they were so tired, each parent picked up a child each and gently carried them back home. Genos was being carried by his mother. Genos saw, under heavy eyelids, that she was softly smiling down at him. He felt her warm touch protectively cover his back and legs; e felt so safe in her arms. Due to the warmth, he slowly started to fall asleep, but just before his brain switched off to sleep, he saw his mother's face get closer and felt a gentle kiss on his forehead, followed by her gentle voice:

'I love you, Genos'.

The memory stopped there; Genos assumed it was because his child self had finally fallen asleep. The corners of Genos' lips tugged to form a smile on his face; reflecting upon his past life reached into his human side and brought back a rare glimmer of emotion that Genos had not felt in a long time.

 _Back then, my mother used the same term...'love'..._ His core once again whirred, but this was much gentler than usual. Genos but a hand on his chest where his heart once was. _Judging by this reaction, I assume it is similar to what Sensei was referring to, but not quite. Towards Sensei, my reaction to the word was much more...'violent' for lack of a better word..._

Genos tried to calculate further, but received no answers. _Trying to figure this out on my own yields no results; perhaps I should ask the Doctor since this clearly has something to do with my human side._

After a few more minutes of flying, Genos arrived at Doctor Kuseno's laboratory.

"Good evening, Doctor." Greeted Genos, catching his Doctor's attention. "I apologize for not contacting you before I arrived."

"Oh, it's you Genos. I don't mind at all, you're always welcome here." Doctor Kuseno said with a welcoming smile. "What can I do for yo-" He then noticed that Genos was displaying signs of overheating. "Genos! You're overheating!"

"Doctor I'm fi-" Before Genos could protest, Kuseno had him onto his workbench and began to perform a scan.

"What in the world happened, Genos?" Kuseno asked, worryingly.

"W-well..." Genos stuttered out. "I was talking to Sensei about a reoccurring irregular whir in my core...I explained that it happened every time he complimented me or touched me...and then..." Genos gulped. "He asked me... if I was in 'love' with him..." He then looked at his Doctor pleadingly. "Doctor, What is 'love'?" He asked. "Please tell me."

His Doctor looked at him; he was slightly surprised at first but then he smiled softly. "Genos." He started. "Love is an emotion which is quite difficult to explain." Kuseno stopped for a moment to try and think of a way to explain this to Genos as best as he could. "The best way I can describe it is this: It is when you have a strong feeling towards a particular person. You wish to always stay by their side and your thoughts are usually filled with them."

"But...why this reaction?"

"Yes, your reaction is quite unique, but not too dissimilar from a human." Kuseno explained. "A human's face would go red; it's known as blushing; they may start to warm up and their speech may waver. All of which you've displayed." He looked back at Genos happily, as if he's just uncovered something amazing. "This is incredible!" He exclaimed. "I never would have thought a cyborg would be able to feel such an emotion _and_ display the typical human reactions to it! My scientific genius is incredible!"

 _I would have appreciated if my cooling systems had not have nearly failed though..._ Genos thought, but said nothing as he was eternally grateful towards his Doctor as he had saved his life all those years ago.

"Thank you Doctor. I have a much better understanding of what 'love' is now." Genos said, smiling.

"Any time Genos!" Replied Doctor Kuseno. "Please feel free to come back with any other issues you have."

"I will. Thank you again, Doctor." Genos said, before leaving the laboratory and heading back to his apartment.

 _Sensei is probably waiting for me back at the apartment...I must apologise for my sudden departure earlier...also..._

Genos remembered he had just one more thing to do.

 _I will...confirm my feelings towards Sensei..._


	3. Third Stage: Ignorance

**Hello readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm quite a busy person between college, part-time work and music things. However, at the moment I'm recovering from a bad fall so I've had to quit some of my music things for a while until I can play again. Although it breaks my heart, I can't afford to get beat up over it (I'm a tough cookie :P). So, since I have more free time at the moment, I read through the reviews and you guys were asking me to write more so I thought: "I'll write more of my fanfiction."**

 **So here you go guys, I hope you enjoy the new chapter :D**

 **Third Stage: Ignorance**

 _I will...confirm my feelings towards Sensei..._

Genos started walking back to Saitama's, and also his, apartment; Kuseno's description of the word 'love' echoed in his mind.

 _It is when you have a strong feeling towards a particular person._ Kuseno had explained. _You_ _wish to always stay by their side and your thoughts are usually filled with them._

 _A strong feeling..._ Genos thought, placing a mechanical hand over his core; the place where his human heart once was. _It is true that I would do anything for Sensei due to my admiration if his strength..._

He analysed each part of Kuseno's description as if it were a checklist.

 _I wish to stay my Sensei's side...so I can learn from him and become stronger...due to that, I often think of Saitama-sensei..._ _That matches the professor's description so...can I conclude that this feeling is...'love'?_ His heating system flared up slightly with a soft hum, but it was nowhere near as explosive as last time...Genos blushed at the memory...

He was so lost in thought that it was only until he nearly walked into the door of his apartment that he realised he'd reached his destination. Fortunately, he had fast reflexes (Professor Kuseno had built them in for helping him in battle and now Genos was eternally grateful since he'd just narrowly missed embarrassing himself) and stopped himself in time. After regaining his composure from the sudden arrival at his home, he walked inside.

The apartment was fairly dark and dimly lit by the TV.

"Sense-" Genos was about to scold Saitama for, once again, watching TV in the dark even though he had told him several times, until he noticed that the person in question was sound asleep on the sofa. He looked at the time on the TV which revealed it was 11:47 pm. _I shouldn't wake Sensei, this is when he usually sleeps._ He had observed and noted this in journal eleven and concluded that his sleeping pattern was essential to his strength. _I would not be able to forgive myself if I woke him and this caused his strength to waver._ He thought, clenching his fist at the shame that would bring.

Watching his teacher sleep reminded Genos that he was also fairly tired. _It's_ _getting late.._. _I should go into sleep mode so I am at optimal performance tomorrow._ He brought out his futon and, out of concern that his teacher may catch a cold, an extra blanket. Silently, he gently put the blanket over his teacher, doing his absolute best to avoid waking him.

His teacher started mumbling incoherently and Genos panicked, thinking that he had woken Saitama. However, as Genos listened closely, he realised that he was just talking in his sleep. With a sigh of relief, Genos went to roll out his own futon until he heard a slightly rustle of fabric and single word...well, a name.

"...Gen...os..." Saitama's voice was muffled under the blanket, but Genos's enhanced hearing was almost certain that Saitama had just called out...his name...

"S...Sensei..." Genos looked back at his sleeping teacher in awe of what he just heard. _Is Sensei...dreaming about...me?_ Genos immediately shook his head frantically in denial. _That...that cannot be true...why would Sensei...dream about me?_ He observed his teacher carefully for anything that could prove his theory wrong, however, Saitama only made matters worse by cuddling the blanket Genos had brought him and mumbling his name again.

"...warm...Genos...tha...nks..."

Genos had to restrain himself to avoid overheating again for he was almost sure he would catch fire this time. _I cannot burn down Sensei's apartment!_ He told himself until his heating systems cooled.

Genos sighed and decided than rather than constantly think this over and risk burning the apartment down, he would go into sleep mode and ask his teacher when they woke up the next day. He finally rolled out his futon and turned the TV off before programming his systems to go into a low-powered state before his human brain finally drifted off to sleep.

Not long after, he suddenly arose.

Dr. Kuseno had installed a feature which changed Genos from being in sleep mode to active mode once something appeared to be closing in on him within a radius of 10 meters; its main purpose being to avoid surprise attacks and allow Genos to incinerate them if necessary. In an instant, Genos was fully alert and ready to eliminate any enemies that threatened to disturb his teacher's slumber or destroy his apartment.

However, he couldn't move.

 _What's happening...why can't I...?_

Genos felt something firmly wrapped around his torso. He tried to wriggle free from its grasp, but whatever it was, its strength was inhumane. The grip was so tight that if he were fully human he would have had minimum breathing room. Just as the thought triggered his mind, he felt the thing breathing down his neck from behind, sending multiple icy chills down his spine.

A countless flurry of questions bombarded the young cyborg's mind as he desperately tried to understand how this could've happened. _How did it get so close? Was it lurking nearby?_ _What is this?_ _A cyborg?_ _No, it doesn't feel metallic. A monster?_ He tried to do a scan but he couldn't unless he could see whatever this thing was. Whilst attempting to free himself from the overwhelmingly strong grasp, Genos managed to kick off his futon cover and saw what had encased him.

To his surprise, it was a pair of muscular arms.

Confused by what he had seen, he tried turning his head to see what, or rather who, it was; however, he didn't need to see fully as they called out his name.

"...Genos...warm..." Saitama said in his slumber, a smile forming on his face.

 _Oh…it's just Sensei…_ Genos thought, sighing in relief that it wasn't a monster threat. He relaxed a little and intended to peacefully drift back into sleep mode…then realisation hit him.

Saitama was embracing him…in his futon…

 _S...Sensei?!_ Genos froze. He was so dumbstruck by what was happening that even if Saitama released him he wouldn't have moved an inch. Genos could feel his cheeks becoming warmer; his core started whirring again but he forced his systems to be quiet to avoid waking his teacher...and the entire neighbourhood. _Why...is he...?_ He scanned the room and found that Saitama had abandoned his blanket on the sofa. The small path of destruction from the sofa to where Genos lay suggested that he'd rolled off the sofa and joined Genos. After a few calming breaths, he gathered his thoughts to come up with a logical reason for the situation.

 _The most likely suggestion is that Sensei is embracing me for warmth._ Genos concluded. _Sensei refuses to use the air conditioning as he always avoids wasting money. I would pay for it myself so he would not have to but he refused saying that it is training to become resilient to cold temperatures; as I recorded in journal three._ Genos remembered that moment well, even without reference to his journals. It reminded him of why he admired his teacher; the fact that he had a strong will which, after three years of the same training routine (100 sit-ups, squats, push-ups and a 10 kilometer run every day), had given birth to incredible strength. _My heating systems are at a higher temperature than usual due to it being winter._ Genos continued. _Even though Sensei is powerful and resilient, in the end he is still human and warmth is a natural thing for them to seek out._

Saitama's grip slackened a little. Taking the opportunity, Genos, being careful not to move too much and wake his teacher, slowly turned over to lie on his other side and was now facing Saitama. He then gently embraced him, pulling him closer towards his core which hummed softly. _Sensei should be warmer now; my core is the warmest part of my body._ Genos stared admiringly at his teacher's sleeping face. Looking at him in this state, one wouldn't think this man was the strongest man on earth; no, possibly the universe. _Sensei looks...so relaxed and at peace._

Under his embrace, he could feel every movement Saitama made when he breathed. Earlier, it had frightened him when he was unsure of who, or what, the breath belonged to; now that he knew it was his beloved teacher, he was at ease. His ears tuned in to the regular rhythm of Saitama's inhales and exhales, (clearly indicating at least the third sleep stage, and therefore, fast asleep) and he was mesmerised by them as if they were a method of hypnosis.

 _Sensei's face is...so close..._

His eyes shifted downwards and directed his vision at Saitama's lips. His own lips felt lonely all of a sudden and he felt a strange urge to connect them with his teacher's; but he immediately tossed that idea aside. Firstly, he didn't want to wake his teacher; and secondly, he refused to do anything that his teacher may not approve of.

 _Sensei is...so warm..._

Genos' eyelids became heavier to the point where he had to almost force himself to keep them open. The combination of his teacher's comforting touch and the warmth the duo shared between them was enough to cause the young cyborg to become very drowsy. The sensation gave Genos a ghostly reminder of his human life as it triggered something from the back of his memory storage. He couldn't quite recall the exact memory, due to his tiredness, but the feeling of déjà vu convinced him that he'd had a similar experience in the past; most likely, if not certainly, from his parents and siblings.

Genos was at his limit. His eyelids fell over his eyes as if the last invisible support beneath them had finally collapsed. He slowly started to fall back into sleep mode, but just before he did, his thoughts were filled with only one person. The person he admired. The person who was his teacher. The person who was in his arms at this very moment.

 _Sensei..._

And with that thought in mind, Genos drifted into sleep mode one more time; wishing that this moment would last for an eternity...

Of course, he knew that couldn't happen. The sun always rose at the start of each day regardless of anyone's wishes.

But...just for now...just this once...he wanted to stay in this bliss...even if it was only to disappear in a few hours...

Then, of course, the next morning came.

 **~~To be continued~~**


End file.
